Breathe
by Ryuuza
Summary: Heero looks at a sleeping Duo. He thinks. He breathes. Sappy 1x2.


_Warnings: _yaoi, possible PWP

_Pairing: _1x2

_Summary: _Heero thinks about Duo, and breathes.  (There may be no lemon but I'm not sure there's a plot either…-.-;;)

_Disclaimer: _Don't own, don't sue, (don't ask, don't tell)

**Breathe**

The sun is filtering in through the blinds I never bothered to close last night.  It casts stripes of light across the rumpled green and white comforter, eliciting a heady sense of peace that can only be found with Sunday mornings, hanging in the air, soft, quiet, and relaxed with the knowledge that there isn't anywhere you have to be or anything you have to do.  

I feel you breathing in my arms.  You're tangled in my limbs, your face in the crook of my shoulder, your arm draped loosely across my body.  Your breath is warm and light.  My arms are around you and as I look down at your sleeping face, I know there's nowhere I'd rather be right now.

Sometimes I'm so afraid of losing you.  Sometimes I can't help but worry that the rest of the world is right, that I'm searching for something that can never be; that what we're living in now is merely an illusion.  Sometimes I'm afraid that you'll wake up and realize you could do so much better than me.  That you'll tell me so, turn around, and walk out of my life.

I've had nightmares about losing you.

But then I see you.

I see you smile at me.  I see the way your eyes light up when I'm around.  I see your love in the way you brush my hair out of my eyes, in the way you hold my hand, the way you always promise to love me.  I see how, though you constantly disagree with me, you make your points with patience, not with anger.  I see that you respect me.  I see how I can make you cry, how things I do can hurt you.  I see how I can make you laugh and make everything all right.  I see that I matter to you.

I see that, maybe you can do better than me, but you chose me all the same.

I may not be perfect.  I may not be everything you need.  I may never be able to be the kind of man you want me to be, or even the kind of man _I_ want me to be.  But you love me.

You love me and it changes me.  Even I know that I won't suddenly become a superhero or the perfect man, but your love makes me want to try.

…I want to be _your_ man.

I want to be your everything, just as you are mine.  I can't get up in the morning without thinking of you.  I can't eat, sleep, or breathe without thinking of you.  I live my life for who I am…but you are such a large part of who I am that I will never be able to do anything, go anywhere, be anyone, without you.

It amazes me, sometimes, how much I love you.  I love the way the wind blows your hair into your face and impatiently, you push it back.  I love how you always order iced tea at lunch, never lemonade, never soda, never water.  Always iced tea.  I love how your eyes widen when you're surprised, how your features soften when I kiss you.  I love the way you tease me, the way your eyes burn with desire even as you slow things down just to taunt me.  I love the way we fit.  I love the way you lay your head on my shoulder, the way you look up at me, the way you let me hold and cuddle you.  I love so much about you.  I even love the way you pout when you're losing an argument, smirk when you win, and smile when you're deliberately giving it up so we can move on to more interesting activities.

I love the way you love me, the way you let me love you.  And I pray to God that He will bless me with you for the rest of my life.

Sometimes I can't help but worry that the rest of the world is right, that I'm searching for something that can never be; that what we're living in now is merely an illusion.  Sometimes I'm scared that I'll do something stupid, something that will shatter this fragile everything we have together.  Sometimes I'm afraid that we won't make it, that this fairy tale of a dream come true won't end happily ever after.

But then, when I see you grin at me in that particular way of yours after another typical cheeky comment, your eyes bright with laughter and love, I realize that it doesn't matter.  The rest of the world can tell me I'm dreaming, that this isn't real, that all my doubts and fears will probably come true, but it doesn't matter.  I don't care.

'Cause I've got you.

I know I'm exactly where I belong and nothing will ever change that.  The rest of the world, they can't touch me.  I'm here with you.  You chose me, changed my look on life—changed me.  People say you're lucky to have me.  They're wrong.  I'm lucky because I've got you.

And I don't plan on letting go.

So, I pull your body a little closer to mine, bury my head in your sweet-smelling hair, close my eyes, and breathe.

--

_More notes:_ Review!  Glomps from your favorite chibi!pilot if you do! ^^. I choose Duo.  And his lil Deathscythe…woo!


End file.
